


Preparation

by notenoughtogivebread



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Married! Klaine, Mention of sex, kinks referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughtogivebread/pseuds/notenoughtogivebread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Klaine Advent 2015 prompt: Kink (Married Klaine; sometime in the first 5 years, but after college; the boys are planning a spring getaway to their favorite Vermont B&B. Flirting and hints of sex. Duh!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparation

Blaine was singing as he packed for their getaway, and Kurt leaned against the wall in the hallway, smiling to hear the happy sound. And then he was laughing, covering his mouth as the song switched to _Changing My Major:_ “Let’s never leave this room—/How about we stay here till finals?/I’ll go to school forever… _humming_ …/’Cause I’m changing my major to—Kurt.” 

Blaine chuckled to himself, and sang on, “I’m changing my major to Kurt./I’m changing my major to sex with Kurt…” He was carefully laying strips of cloth over the top of his packed clothes. Bow ties. Kurt noticed that there were at least 10 of them. As he watched, Blaine picked up a black tie and, wrapping it around his fists, pulled it tight, testing its strength. Then, satisfied, he laid it in the case. 

“Blaine, are you making plans for our week away?” Kurt asked, stepping into their bedroom, and knew he was right when Blaine went still, a blush spreading across his face. 

Blaine looked over his shoulder, his eyes shining. “I’m just looking forward to getting away with you—and to the inn.” 

Kurt hummed in approval as he came up behind his husband. “And the four-poster at the inn?” he teased. 

“I have to admit that after the past few days, I could spend the entire week in the four-poster,” Blaine replied innocently. 

“That could be arranged, you know,” Kurt said. “And given the weather forecast, it’s a real possibility.” 

Blaine started to turn in his arms, but Kurt stopped him with his hands on his waist. “No. I like to watch you pack.” 

“Really?” Blaine cocked his head, but went back to his task, smoothing out ties, rolling up socks. Kurt hooked his chin over Blaine’s shoulder and watched the hands he loved so, moving deftly over the suitcase with the grace they brought to a piano. Kurt loved those hands, loved how Blaine played his body like an instrument, smoothing down his thighs to pull him close as Blaine buried his nose in the crease between his thigh and groin and breathed his husband in. Loved those restless hands skimming over his ribs, the nimble fingers tweaking, pinching, pulling as they produced Kurt’s music of sighs and moans and cries. Loved the sweep and grasp of them as Blaine clung to him in ecstasy. Loved them caressing his cheek, spanning his jaw as Blaine came in close for a kiss. 

“It’s too bad we couldn’t get the old room,” he mused, barely aware that he was grinding into Blaine’s ass. 

“Whu?” Blaine asked, distracted. 

“You know: You said the draperies on the bed reminded you of the dorm room in Harry Potter. I called, and the new room has a similar bed—we can still make good use of those bow ties—but the color scheme’s a bit different.” 

Blaine wasn’t even pretending to pack anymore. His hands had risen to join Kurt’s at his waist. “Why do I feel like you’re dying to tell me what it is?” 

“Green and silver.” 

Blaine turned then, his pupils completely blown, and he pulled Kurt into a deep kiss. 

“Blaine Anderson-Hummel,” Kurt murmured when he could catch his breath. “I do believe you have a kink.” 

“Oh, shut up. Pottermore was right about you, you devious—devious scamp!” Blaine said, his left hand drifting down to slide inside the front of Kurt’s pants. 

“What—it turns you on that I’m a Slytherin?” 

“You know it turns me on that you’re a Slytherin. Among other things. Here—help me with this suitcase and I’ll show you just how much.” 

Kurt sighed into Blaine’s mouth. “We should really leave some fun for the rainy inn.” 

“I’ll pack some more bow ties.” 

Kurt laughed, and as soon as the luggage was safely stowed away, he pressed into Blaine and walked him back to the bed. Blaine reached for him, but Kurt took his hands and grasped them both above Blaine’s head. “You’re right, you know. It wouldn’t hurt to practice.”


End file.
